The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for the decomposition of hazardous materials, such as polychlorobiphenyls (PCBs) and the like, and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus for the pyrolysis of PCBs and other such hazardous materials utilizing a D.C. arc in a sealed electric arc furnace.